1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard and, more particularly, to a keyswitch applied to a slim keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipments for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. From consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for purpose of operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional keyswitch 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 comprises a key cap 10, a scissor-type support mechanism 12 and a base 14. The scissor-type support mechanism 12 comprises two support members 120 and 122. The support members 120 and 122 are disposed between the key cap 10 and the base 14 to support the key cap 10. The key cap 10 is capable of moving vertically relative to the base 14 together with the scissor-type support mechanism 12.
Each of opposite sides of the support member 120 is formed as a pivoting hole, and each of opposite sides of the support member 122 has a pivoting shaft corresponding to the pivoting hole of the support member 120. Operators need to pull out the opposite sides of the support member 120 manually in assembly and then insert the pivoting shaft of the support member 122 into the pivoting hole of the support member 120. However, since the size of the keyswitch 1 gets smaller, the assembly procedure mentioned above gets harder. Besides, if the force for pulling out the opposite sides of the support member 120 is too large, it may cause damage to the support member 120. Furthermore, when the conventional scissor-type support mechanism 12 is applied to a slim keyswitch, it may get weak linking effect inside the slim keyswitch.